Rebirth
by ashleythepandabear
Summary: There were two lovers living in a kingdom near the sea who were envied by all because of their love. Even in death, their love transcends through time. Based on the poem "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe. AominexMomoi. (I suck at summaries)


(Based on Edgar Allan Poe's Annabel Lee)  
>In a way, I guess it's my own interpretation of the poem.<br>**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

><p>"Many years ago, a lovely maiden that went by the name Moriguchi Satsuki lived in a kingdom by the sea. She surely was the fairest lady in all the land and many suitors approached her countless times. However, her heart already belonged to a youth named Akiyama Daiki. Their love was stronger than any love you've ever seen. Maybe they even love more than what love could be.<p>

"From childhood to their teen years, they stuck together. They were their for each other and he was a sharp knife and she was bare skin and their combination was painfully relieving. Their love was looked down by everyone, thinking they were nothing more than silly children being too haste but they know that this was something special and that this was something they would not let go.

"They say even the angels above envied them. In all honesty, everyone did for their love was true and beautiful and innocent in a world of sadness and gloom and isolation. It was one of the few glorious things in existence during a time of darkness. Surely something to be proud of.

"The one day, disaster struck.

"Oh the beautiful Satsuki could no longer open her eyes as if they were stitched shut and her glowing skin turned pale and she stopped breathing. Life had left her. Likewise, she left Daiki to suffer. She was to be buried in a crypt underground near the sea. There was a lot of reasons for her death, they say. It could have been by sickness. Maybe the cold. But the most reasonable would have to be the envy of the people surrounding them. They told the lovers they would not last, but they surmounted everything that came their way. And everyone else was sick of it.

"But Daiki could never fully recover. He was haunted by her lifeless face and her pale lips and her unmoving body lying somewhere below. She did not belong with those demons. She did not even belong to the angels that took her life. No, she deserves more than even what immortals have to offer.

"Oh yes, their love was stronger than any other love. Stronger than those older, than those shared by spouses, than those who are innocent, than those with strong friendships, even those shared by siblings because their love was all of those combined and not at the same time. Their love was all of those and more, so much more. Not even angels and demons can tear them apart.

"He dreamt about his beautiful lover. He could still see her bright bright bright eyes boring into him. He could see her smile illuminating the darkness that has become his mind. She alone had the power to clear up the deep recesses of his mind with her comforting words and soft voice that he would no longer get to hear.

"So he made a choice.

"Late at night, he entered the crypt where the beautiful Satsuki stayed since her heart stopped pumping. The only light source he had was the moon trying desperately to enter the crypt to have a gaze at her face as well. She looked peaceful but even in death, incomplete without Daiki. The moon shone brilliantly as Daiki tied himself onto the ground, assuring there was no escape from what he's doing.

"Then the tide came in. Rushing quickly into the crypt, eager to reach his face. He could no longer take it. He was being suffocated and the water started to enter his mouth and eventually his lungs. He felt breathless. Satsuki always made him feel breathless. And now, she was the cause of his breathlessness at this very moment.

"Their death was inevitable as was their love. But there was a grand difference. One of the two was eternal, while the other was only short lived. And I bet you can tell which one lasted for so long. So long that by the time we die, one of these continue to live on." the teacher finished.

"Death, obviously." was Aomine's response from the back.

"Sorry?" the teacher blinked. "Did you say something Mr. Aomine?"

He who was usually not the type to talk about discussions such as this actually had an opinion he wanted to share. "I said death was the eternal thing."

"Ah." the teacher replied, adjusting her glasses. "That is where you are wrong Mr. Aomine." At this, Aomine raised his eyebrow. "There is such a thing as rebirth and those two lovers have continued to live on, we just don't know their identities now. Who knows, they could be your neighbor or your parents or the person sitting next to you right at this very moment."

Aomine just rolled his eyes and waited for the bell, doodling on his notebook instead of writing down notes. _Ridiculous, _he thought. The moment the bell rang, he stood up and headed down the hall to reach the classroom of none other than Momoi Satsuki.

"Oi." he called out to her and pink orbs met with blue ones.

"Daiki!" she said, cheerful. "Did you guys discuss about the story of the lovers who lived in the kingdom by the sea?"

"Just finished, actually." Aomine replied causing Momoi to just stare at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Usually, you never bother to pay attention. What's up with the change of heart all of a sudden?"

This made him think. Why _was _he interested in something as low as love stories that were just made up. Then again, it felt like he had been there. All the things their teacher said felt all too familiar. It all felt like de ja vu. Memories resurfacing, feeling breathless, beautiful bright eyes that compete with all the stars in the sky, silk dresses, a mess of hair, cold bare nights, and lips as soft as feathers.

"I don't know. Guess it was interesting." was his reply.

"Aw, if you want to read or watch more love stories, I'm free Friday. We can watch The Notebook or something." she said, eyes growing with excitement.

"Satsuki, I have practice after school Friday." he said.

"Oh. Right, duh." she said, an obvious burst in her bubble.

"So I guess we have to extend it to a sleepover if you want to watch more than one movie." he said and she lit up in shock and process and eagerness in that order. And every ending was perfect for the lovers who lived in the kingdom by the sea.


End file.
